Blog użytkownika:BrakNazwyUżytkownika/Nie oceniaj książki po okładce
Może na początek parę fakcików: 1.Czkawka jest o 2 lata starszy od reszty(tj.Śledzik,Mieczyk,Szpadka,Sączysmark,Astrid) 2.Szpadka będzie normalna tj.no nie będzie taka głupia Był zwyczajny dzień na Berk, słońce leniwie wstawało ,budząc przy tym osadę do życia. Pyskacz ,miejscowy kowal, już od godziny był w kuźni i obserwował wschód Słońca. Ludzie już zaczęli wychodzić z domów, każdy miał jakieś zadanie ,za miesiąc zaczyna się zima ,trzeba zebrać jedzenie, niektórzy łowią ryby inni zbierają plony, inni pasą zwierzęta, zbierają jaka ,doją jaki i wiele innych rzeczy. Najwięcej na głowie miał Stoik Ważki-wódź wyspy, musiał wszystkiego dopilnować, nie byłoby to takie trudne gdyby nie szkodniki, w niektórych miejscach to zwykle myszy, krety, czy inne małe zwierzęta, ale nie tu, tu są smoki. Wielkie gady panujące niebem, ziejące ogniem, zawsze porywają jedzenie, jednak wikingowie na dają sobie ot tak go zabrać walczą o najmniejszą kurę niszcząc przy tym połowę wioski. Nie tak dawno, bo rok temu Stoikowi i jego żonie Valce urodził się syn Czkawka, nie dawali mu szans na przeżycie-był słaby i malutki, w niczym nie przypominał wikinga. Wszyscy się dziwili czemu on taki jest przecież to syn samego wodza wyspy. Stoik wstydził się syna bardzo rzadko z nim przebywał, wychodził wcześnie rano a wracał późno w nocy. Nie chciał mieć takiego syna, wiedział ,że kiedyś umrze i nie chciał ,żeby to on został jego następcą, po prostu był za słaby aby rządzić wyspą. Rodzice liczyli się z tym ,że w każdym momencie może umrzeć. Gdy Valka się obudziła jej męża już nie było, smuciło ją jego zachowanie, nigdy nie przebywał z synem, ale miała nadzieję ,że to się wkrótce zmieni. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Czkawka jeszcze spał, Valka przygotowała śniadanie dla siebie i dla syna. W spokoju zjadła, troszkę posprzątała, a po godzinie jej syn obudził się. Wzięła go na ręce i dała jedznie, dzisiaj zjadł dużo jak na niego -No i co my mamy z tym twoim tatusiem- mówiła do niego -Wieczorem go ochrzanimy i jutro cały dzień spędzimy razem, ja już to załatwię- po tych słowach zaczęła się z nim bawić Po południu do Valki przyszła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Dina Hofferson -I co byłaś dzisiaj u Gothi?- Valka -Tak ,powiedziała ,że rozwija się prawidłowo i za dwa miesiące powinnam urodzić-Dina -To bardzo dobra wiadomość, wybraliście już imię?- Valka -No można tak powiedzieć Finn chce Phlegma, a ja Astrid więc będzie Astrid- Dina -Piękne imię-Valka -A gdzie masz Czkawkę?-Dina -Śpi-powiedziała wyraźnie smutna Valka -Czemu jesteś smutna?- Dina -Martwi mnie zachowanie Stoika, w ogóle nie chce spędzać z nim czasu, wcześnie rano wychodzi, późno w nocy wraca, niedługo ja zapomnę jak on wygląda- Valka -Nie martw się tak, zrób tak powiedz mu że tak długo nie wytrzymasz i musi ci pomóc bo sama nie dasz sobie rady-Dina -Znając jego to i tak nie pomoże- Valka -Może coś pomoże myśl pozytywnie-Dina -Nic już nie pomoże nie go nie kocha, wstydzi się go, myśli że jest mały ,słaby i nie zasługuje na to żeby żyć -Valka -Valka uspokój się, ja ci pomogę, a jak Stoik się opamięta to będzie błagał żeby spędzać z nim czas-Dina -Może masz rację -Valka Nagle usłyszały płacz -Obudził się, zaraz przyjdę -Valka -Dobrze-Dina Valka poszła do synka, leżał w kołysce i płakał. Kobieta wzięła go na ręce od razu się uspokoił. Zeszła z nim na dół -Niedługo ty tak będziesz miała -Valka -No wiem-Dina -Potrzymasz go? Muszę zrobić mu jedzenie- Valka -No dawaj mi tu tego urwisa-powiedziała Dina i wyciągnęła ręce, a Valka podała jej syna -Czysta mamusia-Dina ,Valka spojrzała się na nią -Jest taki jak ty zielone duże oczy, brązowe włosy, te same rysy w 100% ty-Dina -No wiem-Valka Valka przygotowała mu jedzenie -I teraz ładnie wszystko zjesz-zwróciła się do syna, który bawił się z Diną Valka nakarmił syna, chwilę później usłyszały alarm. To były smoki -Szybko do twierdzy!-Valka, pobiegły, naszczę śnie żaden smok ich nie zaatakował ,na szczęście… były dobrymi wojowniczkami ale teraz nie miały szans jedna ciężarna, a druga z dzieckiem. W twierdzy były ciężarne kobiety oraz dzieci do 15 lat, reszta walczyła -Muszę im pomóc zajmij się Czkawką-powiedziała Valka podając Dinie Czkawkę i wybiegła z twierdzy -No cóż wiedziałam ,że tak będzie, ta twoja mamusia jest jeszcze bardziej uparta od tego twojego tatusia- powiedziała Dina do Czkawki a on tylko się uśmiechał do niej -Nie wiem czemu oni mają coś do ciebie, przecież jesteś normalnym dzieckiem, wiem ,że mnie nie rozumiesz, ale ja lubię z tobą rozmawiać ,a więc pamiętaj słowa ciotki Diany: Ja wiem że kiedyś bardzo dużo osiągniesz, jeszcze wszyscy będą cię podziwiać i wtedy zrozumieją że się co do ciebie pomylili, pamiętaj ciotka Dina zawsze ma racje- A dalej bawili się Po godzinie walka się skończyła, wszyscy wracali do twierdzy, Dina nigdzie nie widziała Valki, nagle zobaczyła Stoika, podbiegła do niego z Czkawką -Gdzie jest Valka?- Dina -Smoki ją zabiły-odpowiedział oschle -A…ale ja to, oczywiście uparła się żeby iść, to co teraz będzie z Czkawką?-Dina -Możesz się na razie nim zając ja nie dam rady-Stoik -Dobrze, ale robię to tylko dla Valki-Dina Dina poszła do domu Stoika zabrała wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do opieki nad nim i poszła do siebie. -Dina słyszałem że Valka nie żyjeeee…co on tu robi?-powiedział Finn -Obiecał że się nim zajmę-Dina -Czemu?-Finn -Valka to moja BFF a to jej syn Stoik nie umie się nim zajmować, a ja nie zamierzam skazywać go na śmierć-Dina -U nas? –mrukną Finn -Czy ci się to podoba czy nie on tu zostanie, później jak już Stoik się trochę otrząśnie to wróci do niego -Dina -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Czkawka był u nich przez miesiąc ,później Dina nie mogła się nim opiekować, była coraz bliżej porodu. Czkawka trafił do Stoika ten jednak nadal się go brzydził więc codziennie dawał go Pyskaczowi pod opiekę ,Dina często do nich zaglądała i sprawdzała czy przypadkiem nie zapomniał go nakarmić i czy w ogóle się nim zajmuje. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to ,że Stoik nadal go olewa, myślała ,że śmierć Valki go zmieni niestety tak niebyło, było tylko gorzej często wracał pijany do domu, wtedy brała go do siebie. W kuźni -Pyskacz porozmawiaj z nim-Dina -Dobrze wiesz ,że próbowałem-Pyskacz -Musisz mu przemówić do rozsądku jesteś jego najlepszym przyjacielem, on ma SYNA musi się zacząć nim zajmować niedługo ja też będę miała dziecko i nie będę miała czasu, więc idź z nim porozmawiaj-Dina -Dobrze spróbuje-Pyskacz -Tylko jak jeszcze będzie trzeźwy-Dina -Przecież wiem, a teraz możesz mi nie przeszkadzać w pracy? -Pyskacz -Już wychodzę do zobaczenia-Dina -Czkawka śpi, może teraz z nim porozmawiać? Tak to będzie dobry pomysł, jeszcze z godzinę na pewno będzie spał-Pyskacz, powiedział i poszedł do twierdzy w której przebywał Stoik -Witaj przyjaciel-Pyskacz -Cześć Pyskacz-Stoik -Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Zawsze w tych godzinach jesteś w kuźni-Stoik -Musimy pogadać-Pyskacz -O czym?- Stoik -O Czkawce- Pyskacz -Błagam cie musimy teraz? -Stoik -Tak musimy teraz bo później się upijesz i wtedy już na pewno nie porozmawiamy, a więc tak wiesz ,że Czkawka to twój syn…- nagle przerwał mu Stoik -Straciłem żonę! -Stoik -A on matkę! Nigdy nie spędzałeś z nim czasu daj mu miłość chociaż teraz! -Pyskacz -Ja go nigdy nie pokocham i dobrze o tym wiesz więc nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonywać! -Stoik -Wiem ,że go nie pokochasz, ale pomyśl ,że to syn Valki ,jedyna rzecz która ci po niej została, daj mu dom, nie musisz go wcale kochać, zrób to tylko dla Valki- Pyskacz -Dobra, niech ci będzie-Stoik -No widzisz, można się z tobą dogadać-Pyskacz Next pojawi się prawdopodobnie w sobotę : ) Rozdział 1: Wieczór Tak jak Stoik obiecał przyjacielowi, dzisiaj zajmował się synem. Na początku zaczął się do niego przekonywać, bo w sumie to coś normalnego, przecież takie małe dziecko nie będzie od razu nie wiadomo jak wielkie. Troche się z nim pobawił, co am dał mu do jedzenia. Jednak w pewnej chwili Czkawka zaczął płakać, wódz nie wiedział co robić, w tedy pożałował nie słuchał Valki gdy mówiła mu wychowaniu syna. Nie wiedział co robić, próbował wszystkiego, jednak w końcu nie wytrzymał, włączył się w nim, nawet nie można tego opisać, po prostu zmienił się z kochającego ojca w potwora, zaczął krzyczeć, w konsekwenccji Czkawka zaczął głośniej płakać. W tej chwili podjął jedną z ważniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu, a mianowicie postanowił się pozbyć syna. Nie wiedział co robi, targała nim nienawiść, złość i jakaś tajemnicz moc kazała mu to po prostu zrobić. Najpierw chciał go po prostu zabić, ale odezwała się w nim ta mała cząstka człowieczeństwa.Poszedł z nim na przystań, tam zobaczył małą łódkę do której włożył już spokojniejszego syna, pchnął łódkę, a ona podryfowała, poczekał jeszcze aż będzie dość daleko i wrócił do domu. Teraz jego największym problemem było to jak się wytłumaczy z tego ,że jego syn zniknął. Tymczasem łódka cały czas płynęła. Następny dzień : Ranek Stoik obudził się, zjadł śniadanie i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył wypełniać swoje wodzowe obowiązki. Modlił się tylko o to aby nie spotkać Diny lub Pyskacza, chociaż bardziej obawiał się konfrontacji z Diną. Szczerze mówiąc był w pełni świadomy swego czynu, ale zachowywał się tak jakby nie miał sumienia. On tu sobie spokojnie żyje ,a Czkawka płynie w tej łódce, chciaż mogła się już zatopić, albo mógł zostać zjedzony przez jakieś smoki. Do południa było dobrze bo nie spotkał ani jej ani jego. Jednak później przyszła do niego Dina, chciał zobaczyć jak sobie radzi, bo Pyskacz zdążył ją już poinformować o swoich wczorajszym dokonaniu. -I jak ci idzie?- Zapytała jak tylko go zauważyła, on nawet nie odpowiedział, nawet nie był na tyle odważny aby na nią spojrzeć -A tak wogóle to gdzie on jes?- Spytała się, już podejrzewała ,że to co usłyszy to nie będzie dobra wiadomość. -No... jego...już....nie ma- zaczął się jąkać -Jak to JUŻ GO NIE MA?! Co masz przez to na myśli?!- Zaczęła na niego krzyczeć -No po prostu- Nie chciał jej mówić, nie wymyślił jeszcze żadnego sensownego wyjaśnienia, w końcu czy jest jakieś wytłumacznie na wysłanie własnego syna na pewną śmierć? -Stoik nie wiem co zrobiłeś, ale jak by to było złe musisz mi powiedzieć- zaczęła już spokojniej, wiedziała ,że krzykiem nic tu nie osiągnie -Dobrze, a więc na początku było normalnie, zajmowałem się nim ,bawiłem, nakarmiłem...-i tutaj przestał, tak jakby chciał dobrać odpowiednie słowa -No i co dalej?- Spytała już nieco zniecierpliwiona -Później zaczął płakać, próbowałem go uspokoić, ale on cały czas płakał, nie wytrzymałem - tutaj też przerwał, zupełnie tak jakby dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia, jednak tak nie było, on tylko bał się o własną skórę, bał się ,że gdy ludzie się o tym dowiedzą będą chcieli go wygnać -I? I co dalej? Mów co mu zrobiłeś!- Zaczęła podnosić głos -Na początku chciałem go zabić-odpowiedział bardzo spokojnie -ZABIĆ?!-Krzyknęła w tedy ludzie zaczęli patrzeć się w ich stronę -Daj mi dokończyć, ale zdecydowałem ,że na to nie zasługuje więc wsadziłem go do łódki i wypchnąłem na szerokie morze- zakończył -Oh jaki ty dobroduszny, nie zabiłeś go to teraz albo będzie przeżywał tortury albo już nie żyje, naprawdę powód do dumy- Powiedziała wściekła a widoczną ironią w głosie, a później dodała: -Nie martw się, zapłacisz za to, ja już o to zadbam- to już po prostu wysyczała i odeszła Po półrocznej przerwie wracam! Rozdział 2: Tymczasem łódka cały czas płynęła, dryfowała spokojnie po morzu tak jakby była przez coś ochraniana. Chłopiec spał, niczemu nie świadomy. Właśnie rozpoczął się nowy rozdział jego życia. On tego nie wiedział, ani jego ojciec, ale w przyszłości miał dokonać wielkich rzeczy, to on ten mały, wątły chłopiec porzucony przez ojca miał zmienić świat. To było mu przeznaczone, sami bogowie od pierwszego dnia jego życia obserwowali go, widzieli ,że jest inny, może nie wygląda na jakiegoś wielkiego wikinga, ale to jeszcze dziecko, zupełnie niczego nieświadome. Po okołu pięciu godzinach łódka dotarła do wyspy, ale nie była to zwyczajna wyspa, było w niej coś co przyciągało, a jak już cię przyciągnęło to nie póściło. Otóż była to górzysta wyspa, cała zielona, pokryta różnobarwnymi kwiatami, oraz wielkimi drzewami,krzewami, wyglądała jak jakaś dżungla. Ale nie to było w niej nadzwyczjnie, otóż na tej wyspie mieszkały smoki. Setki różnych gatunków. Od Straszliwców aż po Oszołomostracha, każdy inny. Smoki dopiero po około pół godziny zauważyły przybycie łódki. Na początku nie wychylały się, obserwowały ją z ukrycia. Po chwili jeden z nich, można powiedzieć ,że prawa ręka Oszołomostracha - Nocna Furia. Był już bardzo blisko ale zatrzymał się gdy zobaczył dwie ruszające się małe rączki. Stwierdził jednak ,że on nie może być groźny, podszedł bliżej, zobaczył małego chłopca, wyglądające na około dwa lata, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy. Gdy chłopiec zobaczył smoka zamiast płakać tak jak powinien to zrobić, zaczął śmiać się. W smoku obudził się tak zwany instynkt ojcowski, w końcu sam był ojcem dwójki dzieci. Postanowił zabrać malca do przywódcy, miał nadzieje ,że pozwoli mu zostać, no ale pewności nie miał. Wiele smoków mogło by uznać go za zagrożenie i kazać zabić. Rozdział 3: Nocna Furia szła z chłopcem na pecach, każdy smok zchodził mu z drogi, niektórzy patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, a inni tak jakby ze zrozumieniem. W końcu dotarł do przywódcy początkowo nie był on za bardzo zadowolony -Czyś ty oszalał?! Chcesz trzymać tu człowieka?!-krzyczał na niego Alfa -Wiem ,że to troche szalone, ale daj mu szansę. Czy on ci wygląda na mordercę?-cały czas próbował go przekonać -No może nie wygląda na mordercę, ale w przyszłości na pewno nim zostanie -Prosze cie, obiecuje ci ,że dobrze go wychowam, nie będzie zabijał smoków tylko je ochraniał -Nie wiem czy to jest możliwe przecież to człowiek-Alfa wyraźnie nie chciał go tutaj -Całą odpowiedzialność biorę na siebie. -Dobrze ale masz go pilnować, jeśli coś zepsuje będzie to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. -Dziękuje, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, nie zawiedziesz się ani na mnie ani na nim. -Mam taką nadzieję Furia tylko się uśmiechnęła i poszła do swojego domu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego żona oraz dzieci nie będą miały niczego przeciwko. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach